Getting Lost
by Eldar Lupus
Summary: What might have happened when Roka, Chitose, and Sakura got lost on their way to find Kenji. Slight hints of Kenji x Roka.


"So what are you going to do?" Takao asked, leaning over Roka.

"P-p-pee…" Roka replied from the floor.

"Pee?"

"The pee!"

What pee?"

"Your head-butt and boobs compressed my bladder, so I have to go pee-"

"Just go already!"

Roka slowly started walking out the door, shaking slightly. Of course Takao's head-butt and huge boobs had hurt, but Roka was more worried about Kenji Kazama. _He could be getting seriously hurt right now; he needs help. But I can't do it by myself, that would give the wrong impression. It's not like I care if Kazama-san says anything, I just don't want to seem desperate. I'll ask Chitose and Sakura to come with me._

"Um, Chitose and Sakura, would you accompany me?"

"Uhh, I guess I don't mind," replied Chitose.

"If that's an order!" said Sakura.

 _Thank you, Chitose and Sakura!_

"Well, we're heading out," said the three as they walked out the door.

As they walked down the hallway, Roka said, "I think I really do have to go pee…"

"You mean you didn't before?" asked Sakura.

"I did, but…" _I thought I could hold it in until after I saved Kazama-san._

Chitose shook her head and guided Roka toward the nearest restroom. _She really wants to go save that boy…well, I guess there's no harm in helping her._

After Roka had gone to the bathroom, they headed back toward their club room.

"Actually, I think the club room is this way," said Roka.

"What? No, it's this way," said Sakura, pointing in the opposite direction.

"The world is constantly rotating, so what was left a few moments ago is now right," Roka replied.

"But isn't it the same from our perspective?" asked Sakura.

"I-I was just trying to apply what I learned in class to real life," said Roka, now in moe fire mode, "but I guess I was wrong. This always happens to me." With that, Roka's eyes started watering.

"No, you could be right. I was just suggesting my idea," said Sakura, not wanting to upset Roka.

"Okay, then we'll go this way!" said Roka, all signs of tears and sadness gone.

Sakura looked at Chitose in confusion. Chitose had an idea of what Roka was doing.

"I agree Roka, we should head that way," Chitose said, and followed Roka.

Sakura stood there for a moment, before Chitose turned around and nodded for Sakura to follow. _I suppose I should follow Roka for now,_ Sakura thought. _But where are we going? The clubroom isn't-oh! Of course! Roka wants to help Kenji! Well, I don't mind helping, after all, he_ is _in our club now._

At the next intersection, Roka pondered which way to go. _Which way would be the quickest way to get to Kazama-san?_

"I think we should go right," suggested Sakura.

"I agree," said Chitose.

 _I'm so grateful to have you both as friends,_ thought Roka. She nodded in agreement with their suggestion, and went right. As soon as she rounded the corner, she had to jump out of the way of flying bowling pins.

"Ahhh!"

"Roka!" yelled Chitose and Sakura.

Roka had been able to dodge the pins, but they landed on the floor just as Chitose and Sakura were rounding the corner behind her, so they both stepped on the pins and slipped.

"Ouch!"

"Oof!"

"Chitose, Sakura, are you okay?" asked Roka as she slowly stood up.

"Yeah, I think we're-"

"Watch out!" a boy's voice yelled as a bowling ball headed straight for them.

The girls scrambled out of the way just in time.

"Sorry!" the boy yelled. "The bowling club is training right now, so-"

"Let's get out of here!" exclaimed Sakura, and the three girls carefully walked (so they wouldn't slip on more bowling pins) as fast as they could to a hallway that was far away from the bowling team.

"I didn't know we even had a bowling club," said Chitose.

"Neither did I, but we have to find a different path now," said Roka, still thinking about how to help Kenji.

"Okay, let's try this way."

They walked until they reached the end of the hallway, and were about to open the doors that led outside when they doors slammed open from the outside.

"Out of the way! Track club coming through!" yelled the track club president, as the entire track club came running in through the doors.

Roka, Chitose, and Sakura turned around and ran back the way they had came to avoid being trampled by the track club. _Why is this happening? We probably can't outrun the track club, and I don't want to run into the bowling club again. I'll make an early turn at this hallway._ Roka gave a quick glance to Chitose and Sakura so they would know to follow her, and made a quick turn at the hallway. _Good, the track club can run into the bowling club._ Roka glanced back with triumph. _Now I just have to find Kazama-san._

* * *

(Meanwhile, with Kenji)

Kenji slowly opened his eyes and found himself tied to a pole in front of the Band of 14 Devils' leader, known creatively, as Leader. _Man, they looked so disorganized and weak, but they were tougher than I thought._

"You had some nerve, standing up to us," said Leader.

Kenji tried loosening the ropes behind his back, but they wouldn't budge.

"Leader, check this out! It's incredible!" exclaimed a member of the delinquent 'gang'.

"Hey, stay outta my bag!" Kenji exclaimed. _Even though I don't think I have anything in there…_

The gang members shouted again in shock, so Kenji angrily asked, "What is it?"

The moment he asked, he wished he hadn't. It was the game that Roka had created with such care, with some help from Chitose, The Scramble for Porn Mags in Space Game, Volume 2. _Why is there is a volume 2? No, more importantly, why would she put that in my bag?!_ Kenji was prevented from going into further shock by his friend and fellow gang-member (of the Kazama Party), speaking to him.

"Are you awake?"

"Oh, Yokoshima! Where's Nagayama?" _And why are you almost completely buried?_

"Tied from the ceiling."

"Why are we all bound differently?!" _I just want to get out of these ropes! All of them are wide open right now!_

As Kenji was watching the Band of 14 Devils, they argued over who got to play the game first, since there could only be four players at a time. It was almost funny how much the gang wanted to play. Kenji couldn't help but smile.

"Ken-chan?" Yokoshima questioned.

"I was wondering if she'd be happy if she saw how much they're fighting over her game."

"Who?"

"Forget it. It's nothing." _It would give the wrong impression if I said it aloud, but Roka always gets so excited when this game is involved. She'd probably fight all of them to make sure she could play. She'd be really happy that someone else is enjoying it._

While Kenji was thinking this, Leader was getting frustrated because it was looking like he wouldn't get to play, so he turned to Kenji and his gang to help him.

"Don't ask us for help!" Kenji replied.

"Please, I'm begging you!"

"Don't beg!"

"Wasn't it your game to begin with anyway? Let's have fun together!"

"I told you it's not mine! And it's too late for that! You're the leader, so you should be able to stop this argument!"

Leader was taken aback by that. He really wanted to play the game, but he also wanted his gang to get along and stay together. Thinking for the best solution as quickly as he could, Leader walked to his gang, grabbed the game, and destroyed it. Everyone's eyes widened in shock.

"I just want our gang to stay together and get along without fighting!" Leader said, in tears.

The rest of the Band of 14 Devils started to tear up as well, but that did not work for Kenji. Kenji felt something build up inside him, and before he knew it, he had snapped the ropes and was flying through the air, head-butting Leader from behind. The Band was enraged, and started kicking and beating Kenji.

"I don't know why…" Kenji managed to get out as he was being beaten. _I don't know why I did that. I lost my cool for a moment…but I couldn't control myself when Leader broke Roka's game. Sure, it's a weird game, and I don't like playing it, but Roka worked so hard on it, and was so proud of it. He shouldn't have just broken it._ Amongst the Band members' voices, Kenji heard female voices. Roka and the others had finally arrived.

Roka stood there, looking down at Kenji. He looked so hurt; she should've gotten there sooner. The Band of 14 Devils was in shock that the girls were there, so they asked who they were.

"We're just some girls who got lost on the way back from the bathroom."

The gang doubted that they really got lost, so they asked if any of the girls were Kenji's girlfriend. When they asked Roka, she replied in moe fire mode with, "Of course! Kazama-san and I are bound by an inseverable bond that runs deep."

"Somehow…that sounds false."

Roka was slightly hurt, but didn't let it show. After all, she and Kenji weren't actually dating. _I might not mind it though,_ Roka thought. _It would prevent the others from getting his attention all the time. Doesn't he know that I'm his club president? He needs to listen to what I have to say before anyone else._ When the Band was done asking questions, they started a fight with the girls. Chitose and Sakura were handling most of them. Roka looked over at Kenji, who had finally been untied. He had cuts and bruises all over his body. _How could they do that to him? He shouldn't have tried fighting them. He must be in so much pain. They'll pay for this._ Two of the Band members were running at Roka, mistaking her for easy prey. Unfortunately for them, once Roka had seen Kenji hurt, she went into darkness mode. Roka defeated the men with her bags before they knew what was happening. She turned toward Leader, intent on making him pay for what he did to Kenji. _It was unacceptable._ You _are unacceptable._

"W-wait just a second-" stuttered Leader as he backed away from Roka.

She kept walking toward Leader, while he kept backing away in fear. Kenji grabbed her arm. "Wait!" Roka took another step, still in darkness mode. Kenji grabbed both her arms and held her. "Look, Leader's lost the will to fight! The fight is over!" Kenji's hold on Roka snapped her out of it.

"Huh? Kazama-san?"

"Geez, you really get lost in your own world when you're serious."

Leader was still shivering in fear. "You, you're the one! The one who instantly defeats her enemies by putting a bag over their heads, the secret ruler of the school, Roka Shibasaki!"

 _What did he say?_ Kenji thought in shock. "She's the secret ruler of our school?!" _She's who I've been striving to be?_ Kenji fell down on his knees in shock. _This is so wrong._

"Kazama-san, I really don't care about being the secret ruler or anything!" Roka said as she desperately tried to console him. _Please don't be mad at me! I didn't name myself that! You're still kinda strong!_ While Roka was trying to comfort Kenji, Leader thought he had a good chance of beating Roka, since she was only paying attention to Kenji at the moment. Kenji looked up and saw Leader preparing to hit Roka. _Roka! She doesn't see him; I can't let her get hurt!_ Kenji jumped in front of Roka to block the blow.

"Kazama-san!" _He got hurt again, and it was my fault! How did I not see Leader trying to attack me?_

 _How dare Leader try to hurt Roka. She never touched him! Sure, she was going to hurt him, but she stopped (or I stopped her) before she touched him. He'll pay for this._ With rage burning in Kenji's eyes, and fear in Leader's, Kenji pulled back and punched Leader as hard as he could in the face, sending Leader flying.

"Th-Thank you."

Something warm lit inside of Kenji. _Maybe it's because this is a new version of Roka's moe fire mode?_

"I should be thanking you."

"It's the club president's job to rescue their members," Roka said, smiling at Kenji, feeling that same inner warmth.

"O-oh, okay."

Kenji returned the smile, and Kenji and Roka looked at each other, each relieved that the other was alright. The other girls just sat down and sighed in relief that the fight was over. After a while, the group went outside, glad that they were all alright. They would remember to free Yokoshima and Nagayama later.


End file.
